ʂαႦαƙυ ɳσ ɠααɾα : I'm not wearing eyeliner!
by Shunshin no Yoshiko
Summary: Gaara decided to make a new start: New city, new people, new life. He just wants to forget his past. His new friend and secret crush Naruto helps him with that, but there are some other person, who are not enthusiastic about Gaaras image makeover. Some other person do not want the shy boy, who tries to get in a relationship with his best friend. Some people want the monster back.
1. Chapter 1

„KANKURO!"  
Gaara glanced up and focussed the closed door of his room. 'Poor brother', he thought. He felt sorry for him, but not that sorry, as that he would get up and risk his head. He knew his sister, and always, when she used this voice…  
'Sorry, Kankuro, not today.' He groaned and fixed his book again. It was quite…

"GAARA!"  
'Damn!'

When Gaara saw his sister, he realized, how pretty she could be. Normally he was not interested in her look but, first reason: Today he searched desperately for anything, that could help him, maybe a compliment would be a good idea, and, second reason: Today, she looked really gorgeous.  
"You want to go out, sister?", he asked and crossed his arms.  
"Yes", she answered shortly and knocked with her red painted, long fingernails impatiently against the doorframe, in which she was standing.  
"Where is… aaah, my second little brother conscedended to appear too, nice."

Kankuro groaned and rubbed his small, dark eyes. "C'm on, Temari! I'm tired. It's… What time is it?", he muttered sleepily and confused in his brother's direction, but Gaara did not answer.

"What's up, Temari?"

His sister breathed slowly out and focused both of her brothers. "Okay, guys, I'll go now."

"We're lucky…", Kankuro whispered, but Gaara ignored him.

"I know, I am your older sister and so on, but I am not your cleaner!" Angrily she crossed her arms and her shoulder free, red dress slipped a little bit. "I cleaned up the kitchen, I cleaned up the living and the dining room, I cooked the last two weeks and this afternoon I asked you, Kankuro, wether you could please load the dishwasher, a thing of five minutes, and then, on my first free evening since whenever, I see, that you did nothing. So I had to load it, and now I'm late."

"I do not understand that" Kankuro scratched his head and blinked several times quickly. "When you are late, why do you talk to me then?"

'Stupid, brother.'

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF IT!" Gaara could only shake his head, when he was seeing, how Temari collared his older brother and pressed him against the white wall. "But I'm done with this stuff, now. Tomorrow you will fetch beverages and you will clean the bathroom since your fingers are bloody, young man!I'm not your cleaner, and I'm not your mom! Only because I am accidently a woman I mustn't…-"

"Well then, okay." Gaara pulled his sister softly away from a very scared Kankuro. "I understand your point, but why is it concerned with me? I cleaned up the bathroom on Wednesday and I helped you with shopping. So, why am I here?"

"That's the point, Gaara." Temari's sight became gentlyer again and she stroked one strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're here for two weeks now, and that mekes me very happy, you know that, but you weren't one day abroad. On Monday you're an undergrad. It's Saturday, it's summer, go away and do something but locking in your room and reading! Go in a disco, meet friends, whatever!"

Gaara stared horrified to his sister. "But… I don't like discos."

"You do not like anything but yourself and, listen, I don't care. You have to deal with people, otherwise you'll never get friends."

"I do not need friends."

"You're obstinate and too proud, little brother. Well, if you want or not, you will go out, this evening."

"But…-"

"Shut up!"

"You cannot force me."

"I can. You bet!"

Gaara wasn't in a good mood. Disdainfully he leaved the bus and stomped on.

'This woman…", he thought and crossed the street. It was a warm night, maybe twenty degree, and star-bright, but Gaara ignored the beautiful sky and hid his hands in his trouser pockets. Not a good idea! Temari did not just force him to go out, she made him also wearing this stupid jeans, a strait black t shirt with v-neckline and a leather jacket. Besides she fixed his red hair with some gel and now it was a little bit spiky. Gaara felt like a oversized hedgehog.

Again: He was not in a good mood. His condition did not become a better one, when he pulled his hand again out his too tight jeans and found a condom in his hand.

"Temari!", he hissed embarressed, blushed looked over his shoulder and put the blue thing quickly again in his jeans. "What is she expecting? That I hustle a girl for a short one-night-stand?"

Gaara loved his sister. She and Kankuro helped him, when everybody else did not. His past wasn't the best one and after finishing his school he wanted nothing more, than just leaving this stuff behind him. It was Temari who'd ask him to join hers and Kankuros' living community and he could not stop being thankful. After everything that happened, his siblings were treating him still as their loved little brother. Sometimes, like today, he was on edge by that, but…

The young man sighted and closed his eyes, no longer angry, more resigned. He had arrive the disco and just wanted to get this evening over and done. He wasn't the right person for parties and dancing. He preferred a quiet room, a good book and the absence of other humans. The disco were loud, full of people and no one of them seemed to have a book or just the skill to read it anymore.

"Jackpott, Gaara", he muttered to himself ironicly and urged through the dancing people till he arrived the bar. Abut himself against the bar, he ordered his favourit cocktail, a Blood and Sand, and started observing people. Saying he liked oberserving people was an exaggeration, but he enjoyed it more than talking and dancing with people, so…

Drinking he cocktail he ran over the crowd of dancing sweaty bodies and tried not to puke. That was his generation. Girls in undersized glittering dresses and high heels, that looked like serious bodily harm and boys in too tight jeans with oversized base caps. Everyone drunk, everyone screaming, everyone dancing, everyone now on Gaaras personal list of death.

"Hey! Shall we dance?" The young man jerked and focused then the girl with his cold, blue-green eyes. The girl was maybe sixteen years old, had brown hair and looked, admitted, cute. She was small, comparatevly reasonable dressed and she seemed to be a little shy and truly interested in Gaara, not just his dick. Maybe he would have said yes, if… Yes, maybe. But he didn't say yes. He did not say anything. He just stared over the head of the cute girl and for him the time stopped and the music was turned off.

Blond hair, blue eyes, cheeky smirk –

No question:

Uzumaki Naruto, Gaaras first love.

Ahoi and hilo! :)

This is my first fanfiktion on this webside... As you already read, it is about one of my personal favourite characters: Gaara of the sand. I'm from Germany, so please don't judge me for my english! :)

Searching for a beta!


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay, stay cool, don't stare!  
Gaara tried to keep calm and breathed slowly and regularly. After that he turned his head around and watched closely. No doubts: That was definitely Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara would recognize these eyes everywhere, no matter it's been a long time.  
Naruto was dancing. He'd grown up. His face wasn't that round anymore and his body buffed and adult. Next to him danced a girl with pink hair. Her green eyes glittered in the light of disco und Gaara heart his self, mumbling "Sakura". She changed too. Not that much as Naruto, but she wasn't that weak girl anymore. She seemed to be much more confident and… Oh. Brutal.  
Gaara tried not to laugh, when he saw, how she hit a boy, who touched her ass, in his stomach. The boy, he was wearing a very short shirt very pale, fell down and was now kneeling in front of her.  
"Ehm…" The shy, a little bit disappointed and sad voice of the cute, brown-haired girl in front of him took Gaara back to reality. "And? Do you… Want to dance?"  
"Dance… Oh… Right… I… Have to…" But Gaara could not finish the sentence, because another person entered the dance floor and went to Naruto, Sakura and some other friends of them.  
"Fuck", Gaara whispered and ignored the squint of the girl, that seemed to be very confused. But Gaara couldn't concentrate, too conspicuous was the person. Gaara would have recognized that horrible green sports suit and these eyebrows everywhere, like Naruto's eyes.  
"Rock Lee?!" Gaara groaned, touched his own head and closed his eyes. Why he? Why not… What was his name? …Neji, or Shino, or some of the other jerks. By the way… They were there too. The whole group and was not good for Gaara. More suboptimal.  
"You have to fuck Rock Lee?"  
"What?" His voice sounded more angry, than he wanted it too. "Oh, no, no, look: I cannot dance with you, because… I have to go to the toilet. Now. And after that… I must go home. But, it was nice to meet you…?"  
"Matsuri"  
"Yeah, nice to meet you, Matsuri. Maybe we'll see us again."  
"Okay." She was disappointed, but Gaara had not the time to care. He was busy with cowering and trying not to look more suspicious as necessary, when he was running to the toilet.  
When he arrived the door, he turned his head one more time, proofed, that Naruto (or Rock Lee) had not seen him and entered that the bathroom of the disco.  
It was cold, smelled like shit and the sound of the music chimed muffled through the doors, but Gaara did not mind. He went into the first cabin, locked the door and sat down on the toilet lid. He stared at the wall.  
Generations of drunken students had written lots of stuff on the wall, but Gaara didn't understand the content of only one sentence. He was too shocked.  
Why now? Now, when he decided to do a new start. He completed with his old life, became clean, bought a new mobile phone, deleted his facebook account, threw all of his old stuff away… And now that. It was Naruto, who made Gaara becoming a new person. He showed Gaara, how nice life could be, if you don't give up. He had been Gaaras motivation, all month, Gaara studied hard to get a good graduation and broke up with the wrong people. He had been the reason. He gave Gaara, what he always wanted: The feeling of being liked. And for Gaara it was more than just friendship. During the two weeks, Gaara's class stayed in Narutos city for the sports competition, he fell in love. Even after he had almost killed Rock Lee during the fighting competition, Naruto tried to give him hope… With success. When Gaara left the town, he was another person. In his last school year, he became even head boy. And now Naruto was here and the possibility, that he was on Gaaras university was realistic too. But what should Gaara do now? His last meeting with Naruto ended not that great for him. From his actual point of view was it very embarrassing. He had a tantrum and injured several people, before Naruto stopped him. And then the story with Rock Lee…  
Gaara shook his head. No! Naruto was out of reach for him. Even if he would accept him again, Lee wouldn't, surely. And the other guys neither.  
Sadly Gaara stood up and unlocked the door. The bathroom was empty and he went to the sink, washed his hands, his face. The cold water felt good on his sweaty skin. After the short make-over, Gaara breathed slowly and sneaked to the door, opened it and scanned the situation. Sakura was still on the dance floor, now with another girl, Ina or sth like this, Gaara remembered. Naruto was next to the girls, laughing and jumping. All of them were busy.  
'Good', Garra thought and felt a little but stupid, 'cause he had the desire to walk quietly, even if the music was ridiculously loud. 'Just a few meters and I'm free. When I'm at home I can think of it thoroughly, maybe I can ask Kankuro and Temari. Together we'll find a solution. I could…'  
"Not really, right?"  
Gaara spinned around and closed after a quick squint his eyes. Damn! In front of him stood a very drunk and very pissed of Rock Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara wasn't the person for strong feelings. He had never been and was convinced, he never would be. Okay, in his past, his anger was sometimes really… Uncomfortable, but it had been difficult, to make him being violent or whatever. He was hiding his feelings, since was able to think, but in this moment, he was on the verge of loosing his control. But he was not angry, at the moment. Fury wasn't his problem. The feelings, that was trying to get the control over his body, was fear. Gaara had to fight for standing still and just looking in Lee's direction.  
The black-haired young man was really drunk; Gaara could see AND smell that, but he was sober enough, for guessing, that Gaara's silence meant agreement.  
"You are it. Of course you are." He pointed with his finger next to Gaaras head. Obviously he saw something doubled. "Nobody else has such an annoying-red tattoo in his face. You think, you are cool, hm? I had to stay in hospital for four damn month. After that I had to use a wheelchair for two more month. And you think it's over, red-head? NO! I had to walk with crutches till my trainer found a doctor who was crazy enough for trying to adjust my leg. You know, what the conclusion is?"  
Gaara wanted to answer, wanted to interrupt him, but Lee did not gave him a possibility to do. Instead of that he screamed: "ELEVEN DAMN MONTH WITHOUT TRAINING! I put two fucking pounds weight on, 'cause this slut of a doctor didn't allow me to train. TWO punds, desert rat! And you will pay now!" He lifted his fists and Gaara realized, that he had to do something, if he wanted to skip a fight. Quickly.  
"Listen, Lee, I'm really, really sorry. I was not myself, when the accident with your leg happened and…-"  
"Accident?" Lee stared at the young man in front of him.  
"Yes. It was not my intention to hurt you, you know? I lost the control and…"  
"YOU WILL LOOSE SOMETHING MUCH MORE MORE IMPORTANT FOR YOU IN A FEW SECONDS!" Lee made a step and Gaara flinched. Fear. Fear was worse than pain. At the moment.  
"Lee", he tried, but Lee didn't listen. Some other people noticed the potential fight and formed a cyrcle. Some of them clapped and shouted.  
"Come on, make-up-boy!", a tall, young man with backwards-gelled, grey hair and scarf screamed. "I want to see blood, so kill the sausage!"  
But Gaara did not want to kill or just hit Lee. He was searching desperately for an escape, when another voice raised.  
"Lee!" The girl had long, brown hair and big, grey eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Neji!" Lee answered, turned, fell, stood up, found Neji. "I will get my revenge!"  
"Are you Sasuke, or what?" The boy, Gaara realized a little bit embarrassed, that Neji really was a boy, rolled his strange eyes and crossed his arms. "Stop your childish behavior and come on!"  
"Did I hear Sasuke?" Gaara turned around. Sakura and Ino.  
"No", Neji answered annoyed. "Lee is just stupid."  
"I'm not stupid!" Lee shouted back. "Wait a minute! After getting my revenge I will fight against you and I will win."  
"Shut up! Both of you." A girl with a very interesting haircut appeared and Gaara tried to remember her name. TenTen? He did not know, but she was definitely a girl… Wasn't she?  
"One evening without fighting, please! We're not in high-school anymore."  
"I heart fight. I'm stronger than everyone and I want revenge, too. The stupid barkeeper did not allow me to bring Akamaru with me."  
"Kiba, you're embarrassing."  
"Shut up, Shino!"  
"Gaara?!" Gaara's view, that changed the last seconds between the different persons, raised and… met a pair of blue eyes. Naruto.  
There was no anger in his squint. A little bit surprise and confusion too and, and he did not know, whether it was just a delusion, maybe a little bit of joy.  
But Gaara had not enough time for getting sure, because Lee was ready with talking to Neji and ran in Gaara's direction.  
"Lee, please…!"  
"REVENGE!"  
Lee was just one meter away from his enemy and Gaara was too scared of him for risking a direct confrontation. Okay, once he was famous for his defense, but in this one fight in the past he learnt, that he shouldn't underrestemate Lee.  
So, instead of fighting, he just did a simple step to his left and Lee, completely madly screaming, ran against a post. He distorted his eyes and fell down, unconscious… Gaara hoped.  
"Oh no… I'm so sorry!" He walked to Lee, really shocked, but did not dare to touch him. He glanced up, expecting the angry views of Lee's friends, but instead of staring, they just shouted:  
"Attention, Gaara!"  
Gaara turned around and had only the time for raising his arm, when Lee hit him. He just stroke the elbow of the young man from Sunagakure, Gaara's defense, but it still hurted.  
"Lee!", TenTen screamed, but he ignored her. Instead of stopping the fight, he pelt down strokes on Gaara, who jumped up with a backflip and defended against the painful tornado.  
It's been a time, since Gaara fought, but he did not unlearn one skill, how he realized during his fight with Rock-Lee. His body moved by itself and missed not one of Lee's hits. The young man from Konoha was not able to score one time.  
But Gaara was still scared. At the moment, his body was just defending, protecting himself, but what, if he would start to attack?  
"Enough!" Suddenly, there was someone between him and the mad Lee. Someone tall and known.  
"Stop it, Lee, you're drunk!", Naruto said and diffused his arms, he sheltered Gaara, who shook his head and tried, not to cry. Naruto was helping him. Okay, maybe he just wanted to guard Lee, but…  
"This dick destroyed my LEG, Naruto!", Lee screamed back and crossed his arms. "Get lost. It's a fight between two men."  
Naruto wanted to say something, but Gaara grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away softly.  
"It's okay. Thank you.", he smiled. It was HIS fault and he did not need anybody to dare his mistakes.  
"Lee, I'm really, really sorry, for what I've done. I'm sorry for doing you and your friends harm. I'm not the Gaara you know anymore, I would not hurt anyone of you again, but if you want to hit me, do it!" He closed his eyes. 'Please, not my nose!', he thought and after that he thought: 'Wow… That would have been a really stupid last notion.'  
But Lee did not hit him. He just rolled his round eyes and crossed his arms, that he had put in fighting position just five seconds ago.  
"Okay, okay, coward, we'll resolve this another time, Neji? Are you ready to fight?"  
Gaara sighted and opened his eyes. 'That was scarce.'  
"That was scarce."  
Gaara turned his head and saw Narutos smile.  
"Believe it!"  
Gaara smiled back, a little bit embarrassed. "Yeah", he then said. "I know."  
"So, what are you doing here?" That was Kiba's voice. He seemed to be interested, not angry.  
"I want to go to university here."  
"Oh really? So, you finished school? I want to study too; medicine." Sakura.  
"I did finish school, yes."  
"That's nice, Gaara!", Naruto shouted and raised his hand. "I finished too. And I will be the best student at my university, believe it."  
"You finished school?"  
"Of course."  
"Yeah.", Sakura laughed. "He did, but don't ask him after his grades."  
Naruto blushed and looked angry at her.  
"So…" Neji. He arrived the group and stood next to TenTen. A little bit too close for seeming just friendship-likel, Gaara thought. "And you do not… I mean… You do not enjoy fighting anymore. Like at that time in Konoha."  
Gaara blushed and looked on the floor. "No", he mumbled. "I do not do enjoy it anymore. I-I'm really sorry for what I've done."  
"Well…" Neji nodded and turned in TenTen's direction. "That's… good. For everyone. And you, of course. Ehm… Bye, then." And he started walking, pulling TenTen, but she stopped him, looked at Gaara.  
"Do you want to come with us? You're alone, aren't you? We want to celebrate our university start and you will go to the same uni, so…?"  
Gaara looked to Neji, he hiked his shoulders. "I don't care. Where is Lee?"  
"Me neither." Sakura smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand, but he did not move. He just looked to Naruto.  
"It would be great!" The blonde guy smiled and grabbed Gaara's other hand. And Gaara lost, the first time after the tragedy in Konoha his control over his feelings again:  
He smiled.


End file.
